<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Moment by synvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384169">That Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp'>synvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GOOD fortune!?, M/M, Swear!Qrow, man knows how to make an exit, the moment it all began</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny, light little ficlet about THAT MOMENT in Vol 7, you know the one... the first time a certain gorgeous goth opens those beautiful crimson eyes and sees what the future might look like :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Working with someone new was a challenge Qrow generally did not enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, yeah Clover seemed like a professional and all but more people means more danger… always looking over his shoulder for the next landslide, next lightning bolt, next freaking VOLCANO but then…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good fortune!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you, huh?” Clover winked and turned away.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow stopped.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped walking, he stopped breathing, he stopped existing independently altogether.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ooooohhh…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What just happened?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shook himself free of the sensation and walked off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow, that was a thing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They continued into the dust mine, following the Geist deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow found himself wondering… lost in a world of possibility.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Concentrate. You’re here to do a job, Branwen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s probably what he’s thinking. Altesians, eh? Think they’re so much better than everyone else. Well, I got news for all of you!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Good fortune.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good fortune.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>GOOD fortune</p><p> </p><p>It broke every taboo, every little hurtful rule he’d imposed upon himself to protect others…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What it could mean…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And then the kids were on the radio and he was running, caught up in the moment once again. They arrived and Clover caught a stray dust crystal, tossed it back to him carelessly…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He trusts me. He knows he can trust me even though I’ve just told him I’m literally bad luck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes locked as Clover turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>The world seemed to slow…</p><p> </p><p>Clover tipped his forelock in his cocky half salute and spread his arms, elegantly flipping backwards off the ledge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ooooohhh… there it is again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ok. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A shiver ran down Qrow’s spine and pooled in his groin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Well I guess that explains that then…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Focus, Branwen! He’s an Altesian. He’s an Ace Operative. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And he’s flirting with me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aaaaaand he’s fucking gorgeous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Qrow pulled Harbinger from his back and grinned, leaping after that cocky grin and all the unspoken promises in those mischievous green eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>